Lucky Lucy
by Gothbear100
Summary: My name is Lucy, but people call me Lucky Lucy, I don't know why. My mother is dead, my father doesn't care about me, I get bullied and beat every day, and my only friends are tears who share their memories with me. What's so Lucky about a life like that?
1. Chapter 1: My story

**Hello, readers, I got inspired to write this when I was reading some fanfics, and I just fell in love with the idea.** **This story takes place when Lucy is still at her fathers mansion, a few years after her mothers death. I will try to make this long. Oh, and I might add my Fairy Tail OC, might. If you want me to, tell me in the reviews. I do not own anything, Hiro Mashima does. **

Lucy's Point of view (POV)

I let a single tear fall from my eyes. I concentrate, so I can feel it run down my cheek. I listen for a sound as the tear drops to the ground. I look to see the tear shatter as it hits the ground. After a moment of thinking and reminiscing I pick up a feather and ink. As I begin to write I let more tears escape from the cover of my eyes, and fall to the paper. Only this time I don't concentrate, this time I don't listen or look. I let the memory of what I heard and felt travel to my hands, and watch as they are converted to words.

_As a single tear falls I can feel the pain it has suffered. I can feel how hard and strong sticks and stones are, and how far and harsh words go and are. That single tear carries hurt, depression, hate, anger, and humiliation. I feel the pain of items being thrown at me, of kicks and punches being delivered, one after another, all over my body. I feel depression as I see people watching, people laughing, but nobody coming to help me. I feel hate, for my captors, as I do not believe I deserve this. I feel anger, for the god who can't save a child who is living an unjust life. And I feel humiliation, for I do not fight, I do not resist, I take the pain and bottle it inside me. And I take that bottle, with my hate, and my anger, and my suffering, and I place it on a shelf, along with all my other feelings, with all my other memories. _

_As a single tear falls I can hear the suffering it has endured. I listen as the tear drops to the ground, at that moment all other sounds are nullified, at that moment all the sounds of an hour comes to me in a second as the drop lends me its memory I lend an ear and listen for the words to give me access to listen, "We both share this memory, but the suffering is not halved, for that would be impossible. The only thing that is shared between us is the pain, but even that cannot be reduced." I feel my ears about to break, as I hear not-so-silent sobs and tears falling violently to the ground. I hear words bearing only hate. I hear people laughing and pointing. And I could hear a liquid falling to the ground. I hear footsteps as people leave me. But I don't hear a sorry. And I don't hear my lips part to express the feeling of hurt and abandonment. _

_As I single tear shatters I can see every reason as to why it was shed. I see a blonde girl, who is only about 13, lying on the ground. She is cut and bruised and many items and stones lay beside her. I watch as she is beat and laughed at. I watch and see a crimson liquid fall to the floor. I watch as people pick up the stones and throw them towards her. I watch as tears are rapidly being produced, and as fast as they are made, they fall. I don't see any resistance, or any violent acts from the girl. I watch as her captors deliver one last kick and leave. I watch as they leave the girl cut and bruised and crying. Only the tears falling dare to make a sound, and like a lullaby, it's rhythmical pattern lulls her to sleep. _

I stop my tears as the last bit of pain I have seen, felt, and heard today is documented, and now only exists on the paper. I put my ink and feather away and take out a folder. It's tile is , Lucky Lucy. I file the paper away and smile at the title. "Lucky Lucy," I repeat in my mind, "What's so lucky about having her life. About my life." I take out another piece of paper and write a single paragraph.

_My name is Lucy, but people like to call me Lucky Lucy. I don't know why people do, there is nothing lucky about me life. My mother died 3 years ago, and when that happened my father stopped caring and looking at me. People say they are envious of my life, but I don't know why. For the past 3 years I have had money and pretty dresses forced on me, and in return I would have to do everything my father wants me to. Be the perfect lady, get married to some rich guy I don't know, be polite. Why would someone want a life like that? But those are only my family matters. Everyday, at school, I get bullied and beat, always by different people. The whole school takes turns in hurting me, even the staff. My only friends are tears who share their memories with me. What is there to envy about my life, what is lucky about being Lucy. She's only something who longs for somebody to care._

I slip that paper in the front of the folder, so the first thing people see when they look inside would be my story. After hiding my folder in a drawer I lay my head on my desk, and just like the blonde girl, I let the music I call crying lull me to sleep.

**How did you like it? Good? Bad? Short? This will be the last upload from me for a few weeks, so I decided to give you another story. Oh how awful I am, instead of finishing one of my other stories, to satisfy you guys, I just give you another incomplete story. And just so you know, I do not hate Lucy, she is my second favorite character. The only reason I only make sad stories about her, is because she is interesting to write about and I thing about a lot of sad things. Thank you for reading this story, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: The two signs of Fairy Tail

**I'm sorry I haven't updated any of my story for a while, I wason a trip. I didn't write much, but I did get a lot of ideas. And I did make it long, and I added my OCs. Oh and I submitted my OC, Talis Croff, to Ai-Chwan's story, Yet another time skip (it's really good, you guys should read it). So don't be freaked out if you see it in there, if she does pick it. I hope I'm not doing something bad, submitting an OC to be used in another story, but writing about her now. Oh well. If I am doing something wrong I apologize in advance, "I am very sorry! I shall make it up to you by providing you with this awful chapter of Lucky Lucy. Enjoy!" I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. And Alice in Wonderland is owned by Lewis Carroll, I only own my OCs Alice and Talis.**

Lucy's Point of view (POV)

I've always like the name Alice, ever since I read it in the book, Alice in Wonderland. My favorite part was when she was falling down the rabbit hole; what feels like hours of boredom, she finally falls into an ugly room, and put through a trial. And for what? To be rejected. That's the only part of the story most people can relate to, to being rejected. I've only known the cold feelings of rejection and pain in my life.

I now lie, alone, in wait accepting my life with the fate of bearing only those feelings. I wait for tears to fall; I wait and let their memories take over my mind, before they slip away and forget.

_As a single tear falls I feel pain and rejection, but these feelings are too blurry, a memory within a memory._

_As the single tear falls it refuses to fall; it hangs to the bottom of my face, urging me to watch, feel and listen, all at the same time, urging me to remember. The following tears that my eyes produce only support the rebellion. _

Young Lucy's POV

I always walk home alone, right after school. My father never bothered to send a car, or a servant, to pick me up. Never bothered to talk to me, to look at me, or to care for me. And when I walk back to hell, (the mansion), neither does anyone else. Does that make every person who has done that to me, my father, the school, strangers, all demons; who rule the hell I live in? "Or maybe they're gods, who created the hell I live in?"

"A little girl like you shouldn't be using such language," A strange woman stepped out from a nearby bush with scratches. Despite her injuries she gave me a small smile, "Even I wasn't swearing at your age."

I gave a terrified stare at her smile. It looked so warm and inviting, like she wanted to care. But I know that smile, when somebody bothers to smile at me it hurts. My heart would hurt at the end of their deception; it hurt more than the gashes I got during school, or the big purple bruises that would appears on my stomach.

This lady was just like everybody else I met, she was trying to hurt me. "I'm sorry," my timid voice chokes out, afraid of being hurt. I force a small goodbye and push past her, nearing a corner where I can run away.

But the running never came, only a hand. It stopped on my shoulder, and I braced myself for a slap. 'What did I do wrong, I always did what I was told and never asked for anything, what make people mad, to the point where even strangers hurt me.' My head screaming those words; it acted mad, but my mind was scared of the pain I go through, it didn't think it was fair!

The slap never came, my mind's fear had not come to haunt us. I felt a warm feeling touch all over my body. My tensed muscles, on instinct, relaxed.

I dared to open an eye, and what I saw was a miracle. Under the strange woman's hand was a soft green light. Even though green was a cool color, I couldn't help but feel warm when I looked at it. I knew exactly what she was doing; my mom talked about it many times before, this was not my first time witnessing it. But every time I do, I get all jittery and happy, "Magic."

"It really is a beautiful sight, magic, I mean?" My attention directed to the voice, and now that I looked at her, she really was beautiful. She had black curly hair that ended below her shoulders and dark purple eyes, but as dark as they were I couldn't help but think they looked soft and comforting.

I got too distracted by her beauty, I didn't notice the tickling feeling on my left arm. The feeling spread throughout my body, and in a second I didn't feel any pain, or the tickling feeling, and all my injuries disappeared.

"Onee-san, your magic is healing, right?" I found hope, hope she can help me, "Can you heal all wounds?" Hope she can heal me.

"I can only heal wounds that cause your physically damage your body." Hope that got crushed. "If you want to leave the darkness in your life, and move away from the lonely corner in your world the only person who can fix that is you. You have to have the courage to stand up on your own, without the support of anyone or anything. And then you will be able to walk towards others who will shine a light in your dark life. And then you can and will accept their smiles and kindness, instead of being afraid of them. And then you can heal the wounds that make you cry and break your heart."

Another warm smile flashed on her face. My eyes began to get big, just as before. 'And then you can and will accept their smiles and kindness, instead of being afraid of them,' my heart singing part of her speech. I let my eyes soften, the corners of my lips struggling to move. I offered her a warm smile of my own. My lips resisting the urge to curl down, upon the tears streaming down my face. Tears that didn't hurt me. Tears that healed me, on the inside.

'But sometimes, when you can't get up by yourself, someone comes to you and shines a light in your corner and helps you up.' The black haired beauty stared at the little Lucy, 'But that's only when everyone in your community is against you. So it's not exactly good when someone has to help you.'

"Why are were you so afraid of smiles when you have such a nice one?" The voice was enough to bring the beauty back to Earth as another strange, yet beautiful, woman stepped out from the bush. This time she had curly neon purple hair tied up in a pony tail, with dark blues eyes. They also looked warm. She ruffled my golden hair and gave me a smile as big as the bottom part of her face.

"Talis? What are you doing here, I thought we were meeting by the train station?" I looked toward the black haired beauty and then back to the purple haired one as she answered, "Yeah, we were, but I happened to walk by."

'From the bush?' I thought, 'Who walks past a bush, looks at random people through the bush, and enters a scene through a bush?'

"Well I am just about finished with the work here, we can head back now." I stared at the women speaking before me before I remembered, "Um, sorry I didn't ask before, but what are your names?"

Shock was written all over the black hair woman's face and humor over the other ones. The shocked one walked to the bush and sulked, muttering about her being bad mannered and rude; while the other one just chuckled at her partners state before speaking to me, "My name is Talis Croff, and the girl sitting by the bush, her name's Alice."

By the time Talis finished her sentence Alice stopped sulking and joined our conversation, "If you don't mind us asking, what is your name?"

"Lucy," I said, "Lucy Heartifilia." I mumbled my last name softly, hoping they wouldn't stop talking to me if they knew I was from the Heartifilia family.

"Well now that we got that settled I think it's time for you to go home, Lucy. It's almost dark, your parents must be worried about you." Talis spoke this time. She turned around and stared to leave me and Alice. When she was only a few feet away from the bush she waved the back of her right hand at me. But what I found odd about her hand was the black mark on it. It looked like a mix between a bird and a human with a mane. She then changed her hand formation to her thumb and index finger pointing up.

I turned to Alice and asked her what those signs meant and she smiled at me. "The black mark on her hand is the insignia of the guild Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is a magical place filled with magical people; people who accept you no matter who you are or what you did, and they care for and love every person in the guild. Fairy Tail is a place you can go to if you don't have a home to return to. Fairy Tail is our family."

If I don't have a home to return to I can go to Fairy Tail? But will they really accept me, a Heartifilia, Lucky Lucy? Fairy Tail, it sounds like an adventure, to see if fairies have tails, or if they even exist. A never ending adventure, a never ending home. "What about the sign with her thumb and pointer finger?'

"That also belongs to Fairy Tail," I watched as her smile grew wider, yet more loving and warm at the same time. "It means that even if we can't see you, no matter where you are we will always be watching you." As Alice finished her explanations she left with a smile and the same sign on her hand, joining Talis, they left through the bush.

I stood in the same spot for at least a minute before I dared to move again. I ran to the bush, hoping to see the two women before the disappear from my sight. As I push the leaves aside I walked through the bush and looked around me. Not a single human in sight, but only a big building with 3 flags. All the flags had a different color and a different symbol on them, but the one that stood out the most was the one in the middle, the red one. I stare at the flag for a few minute before I dare to say what it is, "Fairy Tail, the place where you can go if you don't have a home to return to."

**I'm back! I got back last week, and I am up until 3 in the morning every day, due to jet lag. I had a very nice time, but was enjoying myself too much, I hardly got to write. And on this trip, I just found out boats are my enemies, right next to airplanes. I have a newfound motion sickness, but not as bad as Natsu's, I can handle trains fine, and as long as there are not a lot of sudden stops, speed bumps, or lurches (they aren't my stomachs best friend), I am fine with buses and cars. I would like to thank Jays Feather, one piece girl 99999, Wasabi-kun, dang regacho and rourie for following this story. I would also like to thank Jays Feather, dang regacho and a guest for reviewing; and SmileRen, fairytailfangirl, dang regacho and Wasabi-kun for adding me to their author alert list thing. I hope you enjoyed reading this, and I am sorry for any mistakes, I didn't bother to proofread this. **


End file.
